


[S]he's leaving home

by greykrakens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, and holy shit how does one come up with a title, like really do squint i want you to see the throbb, squint for throbb, this is really fucking short, twow spoilers ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greykrakens/pseuds/greykrakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stannis actually listens to Asha's wish to have Theon executed like Ned Stark would've done it, in front of the heart tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[S]he's leaving home

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on a theory (more like a wish) that my dad came up with and I just really felt like writing it down. I've never actually posted a fic before but hey ho why not. This doesn't actually have a proper ending, but I just wanted to leave it alone. Thanks to Jenny for being supportive and beta reading it, I love you xx

Theon looked at his surroundings and the people who were gathered to see what was about to happen. Right next to him was Stannis Baratheon, who claimed he was the rightful king. _You're no rightful king_ , Theon thought, _Robb was the only king this world needed._   
He knew he deserved this fate, for he had betrayed his brother, his true brother. The only thing he wished was that it could have happened sooner. He wished that Robb had gone to Winterfell and chopped his head right off. But what the bastard of Bolton had done to him couldn't be undone and right now and all he could wish for was forgiveness from whatever God would greet him when the Baratheon took his head.

His sister was in front of him, a painful look in her eyes but strong nonetheless. _It is as if she was given all the strength_ , he thought. _She could own the world while it crushed me._ Next to her was Jeyne, it still rhymes with pain and her little body looked so fragile that it pained him to look upon her. _I saved her. I might have done many wrongs but I saved her._

Stannis started reciting the words that one always uttered before an execution, but Theon couldn't listen. He wanted to look his sister in the eyes when it happened, find his last comfort of home, and he didn't have the capacity to listen and concentrate his gaze at the same time. In the corner of his eye, he saw Stannis raise his sword and a sense of calm washed over him like the ocean waves he remembered from Pyke. _I am ready, he thought, and I've been ready a long time._

But death didn't want Theon Greyjoy today. A voice spoke up, so tiny at first, then increasing until it had the attention of everyone who was standing under the red leaves in the godswood. "Stop", was the heart tree's command. The face on the white tree seemed to have come alive and when Theon looked at it, he couldn't help but notice how much it looked like Bran Stark. _I could've called him little brother._


End file.
